Pain Killer
by vampoof94
Summary: Katniss cared for Johanna, and soon she would see that Johanna also cared for her. Joniss


They had been through so much, yet it was just getting started. They escaped the quarter quell and were now in district thirteen to help with the rebellion. Katniss had finally decided to talk to the others and work with them as long as the other victors were allowed to live once they saved them from the Capitol. She marched down the halls with her head held high even though on the inside she was fighting so many thoughts. She wanted to know if Peeta was okay and if Johanna was still alive. Katniss had found out Johanna knew about the rebellion and that was why she had saved her life during the games, but Katniss knew it was something else. Johanna gave her comfort and strength and Johanna had admitted that Katniss helped her stand taller as well. They were good for each other. Katniss sighed and continued walking until she heard a voice call out for her. She turned and saw Haymitch jogging towards her.

"Morning sweetheart." As usual he had his silver flask in hand.

"Haymitch."

"They're back with Peeta and Johanna."

"Can I see them?"

Haymitch shook his head. "They have been put through a lot. Right now Peeta is off limits and Johanna is confined to the hospital ward."

"Well so am I." Katniss said. Haymitch frowned.

"Johanna is different now Katniss so don't push her." Katniss nodded and turned back around and headed to the hospital. She could hear the doctors arguing with someone and figured Johanna was giving them a hard time, but when she walked in, she saw Gale.

"What if she tries to hurt her?!"

"Gale what's going on here?" Katniss asked as she sat down on her bed. He looked like he was just caught red handed and frowned.

"Johanna is unstable and I don't think it's wise to be near her."

"I'm unstable too Gale. Now if you would leave I'd like to go to bed now."

He looked mad but still said sleep well as he stomped out of the ward. Katniss sighed and took her shoes off before falling backwards on the bed. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Her dreams once again turned into nightmares where everyone she loved died horrible deaths. She woke up in a cold sweat and felt hands stroke her hair softly.

"Calm down brainless. It's just a dream."

"Johanna?" Katniss tried to lift her head, but Johanna wouldn't let her.

"What were the dreams about this time?"

Katniss sighed and leaned into the other girls touch. "Everyone I love kept dying." Katniss was quiet for a moment. "Does it ever get better?" She knew Johanna understood the question because she felt the hands around her tighten.

"No. You just have to learn how to move forward with your life." She said quietly. Katniss was quiet and Johanna just kept running her hands through Katniss' hair softly.

"I'm glad you're okay Johanna."

"Really now?" Johanna sounded surprised at Katniss' confession and smiled. "Didn't know you cared twelve."

"I do. You saved my life and I didn't even get to say thank you."

"I didn't do it for a thank you." Johanna said quietly. "But if you want to thank me that much there is one thing I'd like."

"What?" Katniss was finally allowed to lift her head and when she looked at Johanna she saw that Johanna's head had been shaved and the hair was slowly growing back. She also looked thinner and her arms had cuts and bruises. She was sure to have scars as well but the room was dark so it was hard to see her completely. Johanna smiled and brought them both face to face. Their lips were so close that they could feel the others breath on their faces. Johanna closed the distance and touched her lips to the other girls. It wasn't a long kiss and she hadn't felt Katniss move at all so she pulled away hesitantly. "Sorry." Johanna began to walk away from Katniss, but a hand on her wrist stopped her. "Katniss?" She was pulled down and her lips clashed with the other girls more fiercely this time. Johanna closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Katniss and traced her tongue against the girls bottom lip asking for entrance. Katniss complied automatically and let her tongue meet Johanna's quickly. A moan escaped her as she felt around the inside of Johanna's mouth. She felt hands wrap themselves in her hair and she deepened the kiss. Johanna pulled away and held her gaze on Katniss' face. "Why...?"

"For once you're at a loss for words." Katniss smiled. "You kissed me first."

"What about Peeta?"

"I just don't love him like he loves me so it's fine. I'll explain it to him later."

"That might take awhile. In the Capitol they hijacked him." Johanna paused shortly before adding, "He thinks you're the enemy Katniss."

"..." Katniss frowned and sank back down on her bed slowly.

"I'm sorry Katniss." Johanna held Katniss as she tried to let the news sink in.

"What did they do to you guys?"

"Terrible things but I don't want to talk about it right now." Johanna whispered quietly as she buried her face in Katniss' hair. Her breathing picked up and Katniss moved to hold Johanna.

"I'm sorry." Katniss said as she felt Johanna crying on her shoulder. "I'll be your painkiller if you'll be mine."

"Well your kisses are good for numbing the pain brainless." Johanna smiled weakly and Katniss shook her head at the comment before pulling Johanna down beside her on the bed. They drifted off to sleep in each others arms. The nightmares stayed away from them throughout the night.


End file.
